Collection of Drabbles
by xJasper-Jazulix
Summary: Collection of requested drabbles. Rated T for reasons. Feel free to request if you want. Chapter 3, Peridot and Steven locate Malachite!
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request from a friend on Tumblr. If anyone has a drabble request, send me a PM and I'll see what I can do. These will be seperate from my main stories, and written when I am stumped/ and have time to do it. These are T rated. All drabbles are alternate AUs. I am not a ship hater, but I like to write consensual relationships, and cutesy things. Give me all the fluff.**

 **TLDR: Send me prompts if you want and I'll make a list and write them when I can. Any ship is fine, but anything concerning Connie and Steven will be G rated because reasons.**

Peridot sat on the couch in Steven's Beach house, surrounded by her old robonoids. She was trying to see if she could fix them, and maybe find some use for them. Unfortunately, her EMP bomb had done its job, perfectly disabling the marble robots so they would no longer be of use. She opened a small door on the robonoid, and fed electricity from her finger into it, and nothing happened. She couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed at the robonoids stubbornness, her mouth stretching into an exaggerated frown upon her face.

She tried again to feed electricity to the robonoid; this time it sparked to life and she was almost tempted to smile. The feeling of success was short lived when the robonoid squirted goo all over her face, and exploded in a flash of smoke and debris.

"AH!" She screamed, throwing the robonoid across the room. She watched it roll across the floor, stopping with a tap against another Gem's feet. Her eyes darted upwards, meeting the glowing green gaze of a fusion Gem she was all too familiar with. "Oh, I see you two are still fused then? How long has it been now, two- three days?"

Malachite stood before her, a healthy fusion now, with two eyes, two arms, two legs; Jasper and Lapis having decided to stay fused for a while, enjoying the new experience that was their fusion Malachite. Peridot never paid any mind to this Gem, busying herself with her work, trying to fix what the Crystal Clods- _Gems_ had broken.

"Peri! What are you doing?" Malachite asked, reaching down to pick up the robonoid laying at her feet. Peridot watched her with deep apprehension, watching precisely how the fusion Gem handled her robot, waiting for her to break it with her big minty clod hands. The large Gem sat next to her on the couch; and being larger than Jasper, she made the couch sink enough to cause Peridot to slide across it until their hips were touching.

Peridot blushed as Malachite wrapped one of her strong arms around her, and guided her hands to look at the robonoids together. She snuck a look at the fusion Gem, who seemed so focused; unaware of what kind of inner turmoil she was causing the smaller green Gem. She didn't realize at first how much she was gaping at Malachite, until the fusion's eyes met hers and gave her a small smile.

"You're an idiot." Peridot said, pushing against Malachite, and creating some space between them on the couch.

"What?"

"I'm trying to work here and you're... making it very difficult." She retorted, shoving the pile of robonoids into the space between them, so Malachite couldn't come any closer to her.

"Well, maybe I could help... What's wrong with them?" The banded green Gem picked up one of the robonoids, the teal sphere very small in her large hands. She attempted to open the small compartment where the energy source was; but she used too much force and the robonoid was crushed, squirting goop all over both her and Peridot.

"Why... Why are you destroying my things? Can't you just leave it be?" Peridot hissed, grabbing the robonoid pieces from Malachite. "Your big clod hands are too large to be of any use. Just, stop. Don't you have anything better to do...?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help..." Malachite sighed, placing her hands in her lap and twisting the fabric of her skirt. Peridot noted how anxious the fusion Gem seemed, and wondered what could possibly make her so uneasy; when the whole concept of fusion must have been a wonderful experience in and of itself.

"Ugh..." Peridot stood and ambled over to the fusion Gem, holding out her fingers for her to grab onto. "Come with me, there _is_ something you could help me with..."

Peridot led them outside and down the stairs. They went around the large cliff, and came upon one of Peridot's fabled Plug Robonoids. Malachite stood next to it and opened up the energy compartment to have a look inside.

"I don't know Peridot, I think these are broken for good. Lemme just..." Malachite said while sticking her head inside for a closer look. Peridot didn't know why this fusion Gem would just stick her head inside a Gem tech energy source, if it were to suddenly start, the force could split them apart or hurt their gems.

"Get your head out of there you clod! Don't you know that's dangerous!"

"Peri... I'm stuck Peri..."

"You've got to be joking... What an idiot!" Peridot face-palmed herself, groaning at the stupidity of this Gem. Maybe Jasper and Lapis together forever wouldn't be a good thing after all. Their combined amalgam was proving to be a little lacking of _common sense._

After trying to help pull Malachite from the robonoid, and it not working, she finally climbed on top of the large robot to see if a different angle would help. This is when she noticed _Malachite wasn't actually stuck_.

"Wha..."

Malachite pulled her head from the robonoid, and gazed at Peridot, putting her hand behind Peridot's head and bringing their foreheads together. Peridot leaned her head back, but couldn't compete with the fusion Gem's strength. She blushed furiously as Malachite gazed into her eyes; she found herself staring at her own reflection in those multicolored green pools.

"What are you doing?" She breathed, mesmerized by this Gem's insistence on keeping her close.

"You're so cute when you're trying to fix things. I love it when you get all flustered over material possessions, like they're the only thing you could possibly love." Malachite hummed, her lips only inches from Peridot's.

Peridot's heart skipped a little, thudding heavily against her ribs. What was she trying to say to her exactly? She just didn't understand it. Why would Lapis and Jasper be interested in her like this? Or was she reading into it? No, this wasn't Lapis and Jasper anymore, this was Malachite, she was her own Gem now... She seemed to be interested in her but...

"You're ridiculous, back up before I-"

"Before you what? Tell me what you would do to get rid of me Peridot." Malachite spoke softly, her warm breath sending a sweet aroma wafting in through Peridot's nostrils.

Peridot was frozen in place. She couldn't actually do anything against this powerful fusion, she just liked to talk big. All she could maybe do was run away; but Malachite could just fly after her...

Her thoughts were stifled when Malachite leaned against her, pressing their lips together into a passionate kiss. Peridot melted against her, her body giving in and pressing a hungry kiss back against her. Her hands touched the strong muscles of Malachite's shoulders, feeling up her neck and tangling in her white locks. Malachite brought their bodies closer, deepening the kiss. Peridot pulled back and caught Malachite's gaze again, the whole kiss replaying in her mind as she became flustered and pushed against the fusion Gem.

"What are you... Ah!" She slid down the robonoid, onto her butt; the fusion Gem laughing as she glowed white and split back up into Jasper and Lapis. Peridot watched the two stare at each other with deep blushes on their cheeks, before Lapis slugged Jasper in the shoulder.

"What was _that_?" The ocean Gem yelled.

"What, that wasn't me, that was _you._ " Jasper hissed back, crossing her arms and turning away from the blue Gem.

Peridot was so confused, but while these two were arguing she was able to slink away from them, back up into Steven's house. She laid on the couch and faced the wall, closing her eyes to relax. She couldn't help but smile softly to herself as she remembered the kiss again, and how great it had felt. She fingered her lips tentatively, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This probably wasn't what you were expecting, sorry its kinda short, but it is a drabble after all. I can't resist the idea of the Homeworld gems being friends with Steven so.. here you go!**

 **The prompt: can you do a Lapis x Steven drabble about the two of them watching the little mermaid and comparing Ariel and the Prince to themselves**

 **from: turn forever you and me**

When Steven had asked Lapis to watch 'The Little Mermaid' with him, she didn't know what to think. She understood what a movie was, but when she saw these 'half-human' and 'half-fish' creatures on the screen, she couldn't help but giggle. They looked ridiculous, in a way; she couldn't help but wonder if they were real. When she had stolen the ocean, she didn't remember seeing those things in her tower to the stars. When she was fused with Jasper under the sea, she didn't see them either. Not that she could really look at that point, with her mind having been unable to focus on anything other than keeping their fusion pinned under the ocean.

Lapis sat carefully on the floor at the edge of Steven's bed, and watched as the small human boy stuck the VHS in the TV for them. He handed her a bowl of popcorn, and sat next to her, reaching his chubby hands over to take handfuls of this common human snack. Being a Gem, she didn't eat; she could if she wanted to, but she really didn't want to.

The story was sweet, she supposed. She found it odd that this mermaid girl had fallen in love with a prince she never even had a conversation with. She just found him attractive. How did she know she loved him? Were humans and _mermaids_ really this gullible?

"Lapis, you're like Ariel, and I'm like the Prince! Jasper's the evil sea witch! Peridot is like those little eel things she sends out to do her dirty work for her." Steven laughed suddenly, looking up at her with a glint in his eyes.

"Wha...? I'm nothing like that little... mermaid..."

"Think of it this way. You see the prince, and you're like 'Oh wow, he's really cool, and I want to be around him because my home sucks, and his home is better.' Then your evil father... Pearl finds out, and she forbids you from going to the surface, trapping you down in the ocean. You don't like that of course, because you hate the feeling of being trapped! Then Peridot shows up, and tells you about the magical Sea Witch, who could grant you any wish you want, even the chance to join the Prince up on land."

"Steven I don't think..." She interrupted him again, and immediately felt bad. He seemed so into his story telling, she sighed and smiled at him, urging him silently to continue.

"So, you meet the evil Witch, Jasper. She offers you a deal; give her your voice, and she'll grant you legs to go to the surface. But, you have to make the Prince want to be your friend without being able to use words! You only have three days though! Except now, Jasper is going to use your voice to trick him, and hit him in the face and lock everyone up and..."

"Steven, I think you're twisting it. That sounds more like what Jasper and Peridot did to you when they first came to Earth, silly." Lapis chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Awe, but its way cooler, because in the end we beat the Evil Witch, we get to become friends, and the Prince and the Mermaid get to be awesome Beach Summer Fun Buddies!" He said, laughing a little harder.

"You goofball, we already are together. The only difference is, is that we got stuck _with_ the evil Sea Witch and her lackey." Lapis crawled over to the edge of Steven's loft, and peered over to see Jasper and Peridot sitting on the couch, in obvious discomfort; Lapis swore she could see Jasper's hand twitching a little.

"No, I actually think that's better. The thought of everyone being friends is much more appealing to me than someone dying. Connie told me that in the _original_ Little Mermaid, she takes her own life in the end and turns into seafoam. How tragic." Steven's voice was full of dramatic tones now, as he jumped up and pulled Lapis down the stairs with him to face Jasper and Peridot. "So, can't we be friends?"

Lapis noticed he seemed to be addressing Jasper now, the large orange Gem's eyebrows twitching slightly as they stared at each other. Steven's smile was starting to fade into deep frown, until Jasper rubbed her temples and sighed.

"The... evil witch.. can't be friends with anyone... because she's evil! And she wants all the power and glory for herself! Peridot, seize the Princess!"

Wait, what? Peridot laughed maniacally and Lapis darted out the door, Steven following behind and laughing wildly. Peridot grabbed hold of Lapis' skirt, and the blue Gem whipped her over her shoulder and onto the sand.

"The mermaid will not be so easily taken down by the likes of you, you... _eel!"_ Lapis laughed, summoning water hands from the ocean and picking Peridot up by her foot.

"Ah come on Lapis, put me down. I don't want to play this game anymore." Peridot whined, crossing her arms and giving a big huffy groan.

"Oh Peridot, you're such a brat."

"Steven! What in the world are you guys doing? Why don't you come in and get some dinner?" Pearl called from the doorway, hands on her hips in a disapproving gesture.

"Oh, alright."

Lapis smiled to herself. Maybe they all _could_ be friends now, or at least someday.


	3. Peridot and Steven Locate Malachite

**Just a Random thing I wrote about Peridot and Steven finding Malachite in the Ocean**

Peridot found herself being pulled along by the Steven, walking along the coarse line of the beach he lived on; she herself was sick of the gritty Earth pebbles clinging to her like she was made of velcro. It got everywhere, and she meant EVERYWHERE. The stuff made her feel uncomfortable, so she made a mental note to herself to find a new place of residence as soon as she could.

Steven had been the only one who had been nice to her. Even when they were enemies, he always wished her well, and jaunted playfully in her direction. It was him who protected her when the Crystal Gems, more specifically PEARL, finally caught up to her.

As the two of them sauntered along, she traveled backwards in time in her own mind, to the day Steven had saved her.

She had been trapped.

After trying to use the old ship to trap those Crystal Gems, and failing; she had to gain her 'footing' elsewhere, to try and come up with a different plan. Had Yellow Diamond received her message? She wasn't really sure, all she could do was hope the powerful Leader received her call for help, and would be arriving soon to take her back to Homeworld.

She knew she shouldn't have used the warp system again, especially after the Steven had told her they were able to track her movements somehow. She figured it had something to do with the warp pad; it was the only thing that made sense to her. She ended up warping into a field filled with giant red berries, some form of primitive Earth flora she thought was disgusting when she looked at them. Only five minutes later, and the Crystal Gems had arrived, fronted by the Gem she recalled being Pearl; she had listened more than they probably realized in their encounters with each other.

"Stop right there!" Pearl had yelled at her, and she had froze. Her foot was still gone, and after experiencing a single moment of tantalizing fear, she held her arm high above her head, her fingers obeying her command, and swirling fast into her famous helicoptor like blades, lifting her up in the sky.

This time though, she was too slow.

Amethyst's whip had wrapped around her arm, severing the hand from her body she was using to hover in the air. She fell to her butt on the ground, looking up only to see Pearl's Spear hovering directly in front of her gem. Did she mean to destroy her? The look in Pearl's eyes confirmed this, and Peridot became very anxious of the thought. Was she ready to die? She wasn't even very old; only a few thousand years, and hadn't truly experienced a lot of things. She was never going to see Jasper, or Yellow Diamond again; she would never figure out what had happened to her companion. There were still so many worlds to see, so many technologies to discover.

"Stop Pearl! You're scaring her!"

Peridot looked up to see the Steven was arguing with Pearl, who never took her piercing blue eyes off of her face. She tried to look around behind her, but she tapped her spear against her gem, and Peridot froze again.

"Why should I care if she's scared or not? She is bad Steven, and we need to get rid of her before she continues her evil plan!"

"Evil plan? How would you know what her plan is, Pearl? Gem's shouldn't fight other Gem's, and I won't let you hurt her!" The Steven yelled, summoning his shield and pushing Pearl's spear to the side, standing in front of her, blocking those piercing eyes from her view.

"What are you doing?" Peridot asked quietly, and Steven turned a little to face her, and look down at her.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry, they're not usually like this."

"They're like this every time I see them." She scoffed, looking away from him and studying her dismembered hand. She was a mess. She was caught, and there was nothing she could do about it at this moment.

"Ugh, Steven, get away from her, you could seriously get hurt!" Pearl shouted at him.

"No!"

"Ugh!"

That's when Peridot acted without thinking, charging up her arm cannon, kicking Steven out of the way with her good foot, and shot Pearl right as she stabbed Peridot through the chest. Apparently they had both poofed, and Steven had taken care of her Gem while she regenerated. When she came back, she was in Steven's house, and he had explained to her that Garnet had given him permission to protect Peridot.

Ever since then, she hadn't left his side, and even if she didn't want to admit it to him directly, she was grateful that he had protected her. She had learned about Jasper's desperate attempt to fuse with Lapis, only to have been betrayed by her and drug down into the bottom of the ocean, where they still stayed fused. Lapis had refused Steven's help, even though he had been able to contact her through their dreams and unconscious highways.

She wondered how Jasper was doing, or if they had finally lost themselves in their hateful fusion.

Now, in present time, they had come to a stop in front of an opening to a cavern. She looked behind her noticing she did not recognize her surroundings at all. As they approached the mouth of this dark cave, she shuddered; an eerie sort of darkness vibrating against her skin, and making her second guess the idea of walking into this without knowing what lie ahead waiting; watching.

"Steven... What is this place?" She questioned, carefully watching the small human child approach the opening of the cave.

"Come on Peridot, it's okay. I promise."

There was something about this human's voice, something that soothed her racing heart, and urged her fear back into the abyss of her mind. She followed closely behind him, and in the middle of the cave was a pool of soft glowing water; which he walked directly into. He summoned a bubble around them and the pushed forward, entering a tunnel beneath this pool of water.

The ebbing feeling of anxiety was pooling in her thoughts again, as they twisted and turned through this tunnel. Steven's concentration never broke, keeping the soft rose colored bubble intact around them as they continued along. The end of the tunnel was dark, but suddenly was glowing a bright minty green color.

They came into the opening of an underground cavern, and Peridot gasped; seeing the huge fusion form of what she guessed to be Malachite, chained against the bottom of the seafloor with bindings made of water. She nearly yelped, but Steven shushed her. I thought they didn't know where Malachite was? Why was Steven sneaking down here, and bringing her with him?

"Malachite, I hope you're doing okay today." Steven said suddenly.

"Steven are you crazy?" She jumped back as the huge fusion shifted her weight, bringing her body around so she was facing the two of them. Peridot leaped backwards only to hit the bubble wall, unable to move any farther away.

The sight of this fusion was truly terrifying yet, why did she find it so... mesmerizing at the same time? The large fusion's large middle set of hands picked the bubble up, and brought it up into her smaller, main hands, she could get a closer look at her visitors. They were pulled out of the water now, and Steven let out his bubble, Peridot immediately wanting to flee as soon as she could. She tried to dive from the fusions hands back into the water, but she was caught by her leg, and held up to be stared at by four large, electric green eyes. A smile spread across Malachite's face, revealing her sharp teeth, and Peridot wanted to scream.

"Peridot?"

Malachite's voice was melodious, despite her large frame and monstrous look. It was like hearing her speak, was enough to calm Peridot again, as she turned to sit and face her fears and address the fusion directly.

"Jasper, Lapis." She acknowledged them, and Malachite laughed.

"Those two no longer exist. We are Malachite now, and we will always be Malachite. Although, in some small part of my mind I still lay trapped, unable to leave this place. Steven visits me on the occasion, and keeps me company. Oh Peridot, I've been so full of anger, but seeing you with Steven, brings me joy. A familiar face, in an unfamiliar place, bringing light to the dark dank place I've learned to call home."

Was it true? Were Jasper and Lapis truly gone forever? Peridot had never fused before, she didn't know what it was like, or what exactly happened between two Gem's who had stayed fused for too long.

"Steven, you knew she was here? Why didn't you tell your friends about it?" She asked, unable to look away from Malachite's sharp, dangerous looking teeth.

"She's not really as bad as everyone would want me to believe. Sure, she tried to kill me once, but I appealed to her 'better nature.'"

Peridot found it hard to believe that anything supposedly made from hatred could have a 'better nature'; but this whole situation was starting to remind her of when he protected her, and she was starting to understand his position a little better. He was a gentle soul, apparently just like the Crystal Gem's Matriarch Rose Quartz, and if anyone could soothe a monster it was him. She sighed, and put her hands on her hips, frowning at the fusion Gem.

"I think it's time you defuse, and give up this hateful charade you're putting on."

Malachite looked at her in surprise; no, confusion, at her statement.

"You think this is a facade? You think I'm lying to you?"

"I think you're scared. You're too afraid to defuse, because you're unsure of what is going to happen when you two are separated again. With Steven on your side though, I think you can trust that he wouldn't let those Clods hurt you. You know, I was afraid once too, and he protected me. Come on, I know you can do it."

Malachite's face contorted into an angry grimace, as her hand clenched tightly around the lime green Gem's smaller body. Steven cried out, but Peridot laughed.

"Ah, Jasper, you just can't help but exert your strength on me can you. Always trying to muscle your way out of everything. Like that time you smashed one of my computers because your big meaty fingers were too large to press the right keys."

"What are you talking about? You're walking a fine line there, Peridot!"

"And Lapis," Peridot continued, "Is this really what you wanted? To be trapped here on the bottom of the ocean with this lug for the rest of eternity? Well I got news for you, we're all stuck here now, but at least... At least we're stuck here together!"

Malachite gritted her teeth tightly and glared at her, squeezing her to the point where she thought her physical form was going to explode.

"She's right. You have to let go."

"I can't let you go, you're going to hurt-"

"I'm not, I swear I'm not! You know I'm sorry, I understand your pain now, just let me go!"

It was working. Peridot was trying her hardest to break this mental block they had put between each other. If they could just start to communicate with each other then maybe...

"Sorry doesn't cut it, sorry is just-"

"Lapis! I told you, please... I understand now, what you're going through, the pain you've felt over thousands of years of being trapped in that mirror. Just let me go, and I'll disappear, and you can be free."

"We can be free."

Malachite's face started to distort, and Peridot was released as the large fusion's body turned into an amorphous white blob. Steven slipped from Malachite's hand, but Peridot caught it, holding him up with her helicoptor blades. Then, before their eyes, the fusion dissipated, and their bodies poofed, sending the two Gem's into the water below them.

"Peridot... You did it!" Steven laughed, forming a bubble around them so they could float to the bottom. He picked up Lapis' tear shaped gem, and Peridot found Jasper's, clutching it carefully in her suspended fingers.


End file.
